The Forgotten Children
by LighElf99
Summary: The Forgotten Children shall rise again/The Three know not, to what end. The gods have kept a secret for many centuries. Now it has been thrown into the light by an unknown immortal, who wants to see the end of all the gods and their children. Percy and Nico must accompany the Hunters, along with a mysterious new demigod, on a quest to save their camp. Eventual Pertemis. Post HoO
1. The Island

_**A/N: This chapter and the next have been rewritten. The reason it in my Chapter 3 Author's Note.**_

**Over the Appalachian Mountains-Present Day**

Percy breathed in the crisp mountain air. Ordinarily, flying was off-limits to the son of Poseidon, but the Argo II was an exception. He'd spent the past two months in New Rome, with Annabeth. After the Giant War, the two of them had decided that the demigod city was the perfect place to live. They didn't need to worry about monsters, concealing themselves from humans, and-most important to Annabeth-it would be a safe place to raise children. Percy had been a bit caught off guard with that statement, but he warmed to the idea right away. Everything had gone fantastically with their relocation, and now they were visiting Camp Half-Blood to see their old friends. Jason and Piper had also come along, leaving the camp in Reyna's care. What could go wrong?

**Somewhere in the Caribbean-Two weeks ago** Zane dipped his paddle into the turquoise waters and pushed. This was his preferred way of getting around the small archipelago he inhabited. One of the mermaids had brought him the paddle board as a gift, and he thanked her almost every day for it. It was an ancient Polynesian form of recreation, similar to surfing. Unlike surfing however, it used a wider board, and the paddler stood with his feet perpendicular to the board, rather than parallel. And then of course, there was the paddle. It was just slightly taller than Zane's six-foot-one body, and was remarkably lightweight. The sport had been revived in Hawaii just a few years ago, and the craze had swept all the way to Zane's island.

Zane braced the paddle against his board and hopped up from his knees to his feet. He continued paddling along, looking down at the colorful fish darting in and out of some of the many coral reefs in the archipelago. It was a beauty that, despite fifteen years on the island, he never grew tired of. He was about halfway to the next island, when the heat of the sun became more noticeable on his back. Zane often made his trips without a shirt, instead wearing a pair of board shorts. He was well tanned, but he still was cautious about over exposure, lest he get skin cancer. He wasn't one to test just how far the healing powers of ambrosia go.

Zane turned his torso and glanced up at the noonday sun. It was hard to believe that he was actually glancing at a god, pulling his chariot across the sky, but he believed nonetheless. After all, his father was one of them. His father. Zane huffed out a breath. The god who had sired him never came by the island. He had left Zane to be raised by the naiads.

"I guess that's why they call me Forgotten," he said to the fish, who zipped around excitedly at his communication. He was just twenty feet offshore, so he hopped into the water. It wasn't warm, but at the same time, it was just barely cold. Zane didn't really care, he'd grown up swimming in this temperature, and it wasn't something he thought too much about. Zane set his paddle on the board and started to leisurely push it in to shore. He was in no rush; the islands had no clock but the sun.

Something set off in the back of his head. His demigod senses alarming him to some kind of danger, he spun around, looking in the water for some kind of monster. His father had promised him that the islands were protected from monsters, but Zane wasn't too trusting of everything his father said. The fish were swimming around casually, and Zane knew they would have scattered if there were a shark. It was a bit shallow for sharks, but predators would do anything for a good meal. Something caught his eye. It was not a monster, or even a shark. Just a sea snake.

Zane hopped back onto his paddle board and began going in at a rapid pace. The snake would leave him alone once he got to land. It didn't take long, and Zane was pulling his board up onto the shore in less than a minute. He stood at the water's edge, seeing if he could spot the red and black scales of the poisonous creature. He didn't see anything, so he took a step back, intending to chill on this island for a couple hours before heading out again. There was a small splash, and Zane was frozen as the snake leapt from the water, mouth open, flying straight for his chest.

Zane reflexively tried to escape the snake's flight path. He had spent his whole life sparring against the mermen, and as a result, his body was hardwired to avoid a threat. Unfortunately, in the heat of the moment, his body stepped back, rather than to the side. The snake latched onto his stomach, pumping its venom in Zane's bloodstream. His brain shut off reasonable thought, instead switching into survival mode. There were no calculations or anticipations, just a demigod who saw a threat. His hand shot up, closing into a fist around the snake's body, just below the head. He ripped the snake free, and threw it as far out as he could.

Zane didn't wait to see where the snake splashed down. He fell to his knees, poison coursing through his veins. Any doubt that had been a normal creature was gone. He could feel the venom eating away at his life. Yet he did not fear death. Zane did not know fear.


	2. Gifts from the Water

**Somewhere...Several hours ago**

He watched the earth. Nothing was hidden from His vision. He saw the gods on Olympus. All thrones were filled, save one, and the minor gods stood with apprehension, stealing nervous gazes at the lone demigod who stood in the center of the room. He saw the Greek camp. Tension hung in the air, as their teacher and director had left them, taking their greatest champions along. He saw the Roman camp. As of yet, they were blissfully unaware of the Greek warship crossing the Sierra Nevada mountains. He smiled, as he saw his plan coming together, and heard his army preparing.

**Argo II-Present day**

"All right, Annie over there with Ron, and Pedro with Pepper."

Chiron arched an eyebrow. "I believe Dionysus means to say: Annabeth with Reyna, and Percy with Piper." The demigods arranged themselves accordingly.

Dionysus waved his hand dismissively. "Same thing." The wine god surveyed the group. "All right, I believe we have all the power balanced out quite well, everyone link hands. I can only do this once so hold on tight."

Percy wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, he'd never been personally teleported by a god before. The Argo II lurched sideways, and everyone nearly fell from their feet. Leo made a move to the control panel, but Dionysus cut him off with an angry shout. "Don't move, Lilo! It's just a hallucination!" The hallucination got worse. Dolphins sprang from the clouds and started flying around the ship, wine spouting from their blowholes. The distinct smell of alcohol filled the air, permeating everyone's conscience.

Percy suddenly felt very happy, and a dumb grin spread across his face. He looked around and saw all his friends with the same grin. They all started to jump up and down out of joy. He saw Chiron's lips move, and it looked like he had said, "Oh dear," but Percy couldn't hear him over the dolphins. Dionysus looked like he was trying to contain his laughter at the sight of the demigods prancing.

The hallucination stopped. The Argo II was gone, and they were standing outside the Olympian throne room. Immediately, a massive headache hit Percy. He and all his friends collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Dionysus sighed happily. "I remember my first hangover," he said like it was a positive event.

"It would probably be best to fix them before we head inside," Chiron noted.

Dionysus frowned. He snapped his fingers, while muttering "killjoy" under his breath. Immediately, the demigod's pain was gone.

"Get up, heroes, we need to see what impending doom faces us this time," said the god.

**Empire State Building-Several days ago**

The security guard read his book. It wasn't the best book, but it was good. Someone walked up to his desk. He finished his paragraph and looked up. "What do you nee-" his voice caught in his throat. Standing before him was a teenaged boy, with dark hair and sea green eyes. He was shirtless, and his muscles were toned, but not buff like someone who worked his body hard all day. Around his midsection was a wet towel, which had a spot of dark red blood. In his hand was a large wooden paddle, adorned with what looked disturbingly like teeth marks.

He remembered the demigod who had been through here once in a while over the past couple years. The "Hero of Olympus" they called him. He almost mistook this one for him, but there were differences. Most different, were his eyes. There were the same green, but they were harder, and the security guard couldn't hold his gaze for more than a few seconds before glancing away. They were eyes that inspired fear. They made the security guard want to sink down into his chair.

Nobody in the room noticed him. The security guard assumed the Mist was obscuring their vision, making them see a normal teenager. The paddle did get a few odd looks though.

"Olympus," the demigod hissed through gritted teeth. Sweat was shining on his forehead, and he appeared to be in pain.

The security guard briefly considered letting him through, but years of repetition made him respond automatically. "There is no six-hundredth floor."

The demigod cocked his head to the side. "I didn't say anything about the six-"

"Just go through!" the guard nearly shouted ass he tossed him the key.

The demigod took it without thanking him and walked off. The second the elevator doors closed, the security guard felt the fear drain out of his body. He went back to his book, as he played the role of bored security guard. Inside though, he was still pretty shaken up.

The elevator reached Olympus, and the doors opened with a _ding_. The demigod walked on. The throne room was clearly visible, and the main street led straight to it. Nymphs and minor gods stopped to stare at the passer-by, wondering why he was here. Anyone who met his gaze immediately looked away. The massive doors of the throne room opened as he approached. Inside were three of the twelve Olympians. They looked to be having an argument, but they silenced themselves when the newcomer walked in.

"Who are you, and why shouldn't I send you to the Underworld right now?" spoke a god who crackled with electricity.

The demigod opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance.

"Zane," gasped a shocked Poseidon.

**Hey you! Yeah you! I must apologize, as long chapters aren't really my thing. However! I will try to make it up to you by updating frequently! (Cue two weeks of absence)**

**Just kidding! Anyway, leave a review with speculation, comments, flames, a 'lol,' anything at all! **


End file.
